It is known from WO 2012/103193 to provide a vehicle with a rearward facing camera to capture images rearward of the vehicle. A visible target is disposed on the front of a trailer to be pulled by the vehicle. When the trailer is being pulled or towed by the vehicle, a processor is operable to process the captured images of the target to determine a trailer angle of the trailer relative to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle in real time. The driver can be provided with alerts based on the detected trailer angle; and/or vehicle systems (such as brake and steering systems) can be controlled.
It is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,915 to provide an automatic docking system for docking a towing vehicle with a towed vehicle. A camera provided on the vehicle detects a plurality of targets located on a hitch of the towed vehicle. The controller determines the location of the towing vehicle relative to the towed vehicle based on the detection of the plurality of targets. The vehicle is automatically steered by the controller towards the towed vehicle to assist in the docking of the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate shortcomings associated with the prior art systems.